Again at the beach
by Dazzi
Summary: Pure TMFluff from Michelle's POV


_So this is my first try of writing a fic. As you will notice I'm not born in a country where you would speak english (although a lot of peolpe can). I think I'm no good at tenses or stuff like that. If there are too many mistakes please help me. And please let me know how you like it. :)_

_It is written from Michelles POV and Tony didn't say as much as I wanted him to, but you know ..._

_Disclaimer: Although I would like to play more with them in real life, I don't own Tony and Michelle so we have to leave it at that and share our minds._

_Let's start:_

After all that had happened, all the bad things that could have ment the end of our relationship or my life, depending on the hour of the day, here we were lying on the beach. Again. Images of days past days came to my mind.

That horrible day when Tony was shot in the neck I thought he would die and I could never lie next to him. Then I was in the same building as the virus and I thought he could never again feel my hands rumble through his hair. At the end of the day they took him from me in handcuffs. But at least we were alive. Both. But the prize to pay was high. Twenty years of seeing, but no warm touching, no hot kissing, no kisses at all, no scent of Tony between my blankets and no happy smiles. That day I though I would die - without him. A part of me went dark. I went home that day and cried so hard that I got sick and had to stay home. I cried until there were no tears left. I even thought about taking more tranquilizer than I should. But couldn't do it. Tony was still alive and I had to be strong for him at least when I went to see him in prison. After every visit I started to cry again for days. It seemed to be a vicious circle so after two month I walked back to CTU and applied for tranfer to division so that I didn't had to work any longer at a place filled with so many memories of Tony. A time that definitely was over.

I still cried when the world was too heavy on my shoulders and that wasn't rare, but at least I could spend my days at work without having everyone see me brake down. Some strange things happened after I worked half a year for division. With help from Jack the President released Tony from prison. Tony got free he could come home with me, we could spend time together be a couple again. I was so happy that I merely jumped into his arms the first time I saw him on that day. It wasn't for a long time that there were no glasswalls or handcuffs between us. I kissed him fully on the lips regardless of anybody around us. There was just Tony and me and our joy of being together again. As I drove to our house I was so eager to take him home that I had to remind myself that there were actually other people and traffic lights as well out there.

When he entered the entrance hall of our house he abruptly stopped. I nearly bumped into him realizing that he was overwhelmed with all impressions of our place. He looked at me as if he wasn't sure that this was reality or just one of his good dreams in prison. He took one step towards me and hugged me so tight that I barely had any air left in my lungs. I didn't care and hugged him back as hard as I could. It felt so good to be able to be in his arms that thoughts of happy days to come started whirring through my head. The moment he softened the embrace I could see those wet eyes of him and tears running down his cheeks. I couldn't help but kiss them away. Oh my god, I loved this man so bad I knew I could never be myself without him.

I took his hand and led him to the bedroom where I carefully started to pull off his shirt and his pants while murmuring sweet things to every part of his still hot looking body. As I started to take off my own clothes as well he didn't move, his arms hanging at his side just watching me undress. Still some tears made its way down his face. The moment we both stood there in our underwear I looked into his deep brown eyes and got lost. I found myself the next day. On top of him in his arms. We just had fallen backwards onto the bed closed up in each other just being content to be whole again that we had drifted into harmless sleep. The first for over half a year.

As I woke up I felt his hand stroking back one of my curls behind my ear before I opend my eyes. He lay there proped up on his elbow watching me sleeping and I knew he was doing that for more than just a minute. I felt flushed being the center of his attention after such al long time and I tried to shove it aside by puting a soft kiss on his lips. What I didn't expect was him kissing me back with more passion than I ever had thought was possible. He placed his hand on my back and pulled me closer letting his hand slowly run over every part of my skin that he could reach. It started tickling everywhere he touched and felt as if he reached deep beneath my surface. I flushed again but this time it made me wanting more. More of Tony, more of my man, my husband. His kisses were hot when his lips made a trail to my neck and at this point I was sure he left marks. I couldn't help myself but moaning his name. Responding to me I heard his heavy breathings next to my ear. He gripped my wrists and pinned them above my head while rolling on top of me. I could feel every part of his strong body pressing against me. That turned me on even more. He lifted his eyes to meet mine just for as long as he could see through them that my whole soul was in agreement.

Between passionate lingering kisses we got rid of the remaining garments and the moment I felt him entering he was there gazing into my eyes. We both let out loud moans overwhelmed by the feelings our love created. He started to move slowly inside of me making me gasp for air. I needed him now! I moved my pelvis against his and put up his rythm. Occasionally I cried his name everytime louder than before. It shook my whole body and I screemed into his mouth when I came with him. It prickled so heavy that my face and hands went numb. He collapsed on top of me panting as hard as I did.

"I love you. I love you so much I thought without you I would die."

He rolled off me and just took me in his strong arms, held me close while tears started tracing down my cheeks. He kissed them away.

"I am so sorry sweatheart. I missed you so much I thought I would go crazy. I love you. I'll never leave you again."

And he kissed my tears away while repeating with every touch of his lips:

"I love you...I missed you...I love you..."


End file.
